


Vigilante Donuts (with Sprinkles)

by mikuridaigo



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Donuts, Koy Week, Koy week days 1-3, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikuridaigo/pseuds/mikuridaigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new barista was ruining Roy's life, with his perfect smile and polite demeanor and the way he calls him 'my friend'. </p><p>or </p><p>Donut shop Roy/Kaldur AU because why not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vigilante Donuts (with Sprinkles)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sinelanguage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinelanguage/gifts).



> This is a gift to Sinelanguage who shares my love of Roy/Kaldur and donuts. And it just so happens the first 3 days of Koy week are like in this story. 
> 
> Side parings include: Dick/Wally, Artemis/Zatanna, and Conner/Megan.  
> Everything is based in Gotham since that is the DC city I am most familiar with. 
> 
> Not Beta'd so I apologize for any mistakes.

Roy Harper was a very routine person. He was always up by 6 AM for a jog, in the shower by 6:30, dressed and out the door by 7, buy his regular cup of dark roast coffee from donut shop across the street, working his shift until 4 or 5, then go out with Dick for an afternoon of vigilantism and pizza (or some unhealthy take out for the evening). It was a routine, but nothing short from boring. Every day there was a new story at the rehab center, and every night there was some sort of criminal in need of pursuit. He was satisfied with his life.   

Then _he_ showed up.

 _He_ was the tall, dark, and handsome donut cashier who spoke way too politely for someone his age. He stood in Artemis’s place that morning with a pen in his hand, ready to write down Roy’s order. “And would you like a donut with that drink?”

Artemis, who’s worked there for over a year now, knew that Roy never ordered anything to eat. He wasn’t a fan of donuts due to how sweet they were. But when the man asked he couldn’t bring himself to denying anything. “Just a…” his eyes darted to the display case. “A chocolate donut with sprinkles?”

“Coming right up… name please?”

“It’s uh… it’s Roy.” He bit the inside of his cheek. How the hell could he have been caught off guard by his own name?

The man lightly chuckled as he wrote his name on the cup and pastry bag. It was at that moment Artemis emerged from the back with a fresh batch of donuts. As she greeted him and updated him on the next batch of donuts, her eyes looked down to the pastry bag with Roy’s name. She looked up at her redheaded friend with a growing smile. Roy leered at her.

“Your order will be up shortly Roy.” The man interrupted, forcing Roy to turn back to a normal posture.

He strained not to scowl as Artemis kept _smiling_ at him. In a few minutes his order was ready on the counter with his cashier telling him to have a great day. He silently thanked him (and ignored Artemis) as he left. When he reached into the bag he noticed how his name was written: Uh… Roy.

It was mid fall, so he had to wear a jacket and scarf. He felt his face heat when he read his name, so he pulled his scarf off and shoved it into his bag. He also ignored Artemis’s text messages that day.

* * *

 

Because Roy was a routine person, he was at the donut shop again at 7:30 am. Routine meant stability and predictability. He liked that, because he knew what to anticipate next. Sure, once in a while a teenager would lash out at him, or he would have to drag Dick’s limp body after a hard evening, but other than that, all routine.

And now, the cute barista was going to ruin that routine.

Instead of entering the donut shop with intends of small talk with Artemis and paying a dollar-thirty for his drink, he found himself muttering the word “no” over and over for when the barista would ask if he wanted a donut.

When it was his turn in line, the man smiled at him. “Welcome back, what can I get for you Roy?”

Of course he remembered his name. Because along with that perfect smile, that very polite attitude, the way his name sounded with his accent-

“Roy? Apologizes, am I mistaking you for the wrong person?” 

“No! No it’s me.” He said too quickly. He ignored Artemis’s snort by the coffee machine. “Just a grande drip.”

“Sure. Would you like a donut with that?”

No, no, no.

“Sure.”

He really, really hated sweets. This time he chose the least seemingly sweet donut yet there was still too much sugar in it. But the smile on his barista’s face when he orders it anyway almost made it worth it.

After Artemis smugly slid him his donut and coffee, Roy strode out the door.

“Have a nice day Roy.” Those came from the mouth of the handsome barista, who quickly learned his name when Roy didn’t know his.

At 7:45 AM Roy had his coffee, a donut, and was on time for his comminute to work. His routine was ruined. 

Artemis (12:21)  
>Haven’t seen you crush this hard since my sister

Roy (12:26)  
>I have no idea what ur talking about  
>Also ur sister approached me first.

Artemis (12:27)  
>Whatever you say  
>Cupid hit his target ---> <3

* * *

“Really, out of all places to order dinner you got it from the shitty Chinese place?” Dick questioned as he lifted the take-out from the bag, cringing when liquid fat dripped from what was labeled chow mein.

Wally groaned, flopping down in his chair. “Hey, they’re quick and cheap! I was not in the mood to wait.”

Dick rolled his eyes and looked at Roy to settle it. Roy just grabbed a container of rice and meat. “I’m not getting in the middle of this. I’m hungry.”

“Diiiick, can you rub my shoulders?” Wally whined. His boyfriend rolled his eyes but approached him anyway. With his gloves still on, Dick pressed his fingers into Wally’s shoulders, putting all his weight as he rubbed in a circular motion. Wally, unnecessarily, moaned loudly and slumped down further into his seat.

“Need me to leave?” Roy asked, just about ready to take another container to go.

“I swear this isn’t foreplay.” Wally said. “I’ve been moving crap all day, I’m aching everywhere.”

“What were you moving?”

“You didn’t know? Conner and Megan got a new roommate.”

Roy raised his eyebrow. Conner and Megan, the typical jock and cheerleader duo who could not keep their hands off each other, got a roommate. Back in their undergrad Roy heard various stories from Artemis how Megan kicked her out so she and Conner could use the room. The second they graduated the two moved in together, in a one-bedroom apartment no less, so where was the guy sleeping? “Seriously, they did?”

“Zatanna didn’t believe me either.” Wally laughed. “But yeah they did. I was moving in a pull-out bed and extra dresser.”

Dick winced. “Ouch, pull out bed?”

“He said he didn’t mind.”

Roy took a bite of the overly seasoned beef. “So how did they meet this guy? He must be important if those two were willing to move him in.”

Wally patted Dick’s hand as a signal to stop. Dick lightly kissed Wally’s forehead, forcing Roy to playfully gag at them. Wally continued, “Remember when Conner went to study abroad in Greece? They were roommates then, so when he decided to do his masters at GU, Conner offered his place for the time being.”

“Oh yeah I remember Conner talking to us about him.” Dick said. “Ko-- Kal-, Kal something. It was Greek or something, right?

“Yeah, I butchered his name several times so I don’t want to try again.”

Roy shrugged and continued eating, noting how different things were starting to turn out for his friends.   

* * *

Once out the door Roy stopped looking at his watch. Despite the new addition in his life, his routine was still normal. Or so he thought.

Because he was always greeted with a kind smile. “Good morning Roy, grande drip with a donut?”

“Yeah, thanks.” He smiled in return, but scowled in the inside. He felt his teeth rotting with all that sugar.

“Of course.” The barista’s smile was so genuine, and honestly, he liked seeing that. “Have a good day Roy.”

“You too,” Roy looked down at his nametag. “Kal?” He didn’t believe in coincidences, because the only other ‘Kal’ he knew was Conner’s roommate that was mentioned to him last night.

He chuckled. “Short for Kaldur, but Kal is easier to remember.”

To Roy, Kaldur was a very nice name. Very unique and that way easy to remember. “Have a good day Kaldur.” Roy waved goodbye, barely noticing Aretmis as he left. He took a bite out of the donut and decided that it wasn’t all too bad. At least he now knew his name.

* * *

In the upcoming days he learned random facts about Kaldur, some were habits he noticed at work, and others just little things about him.

Kaldur, in fact, was Conner’s roommate. He didn’t say so explicitly, but when Roy commented that he looked more tired than usual one morning, Kaldur said his roommates were keeping him up by making him watch American rom-coms. Megan, who moved to the US her freshman year of college, loved Hollywood rom-coms because that’s what she grew up on, and always suggested them on movie nights.

Kaldur turned his head to write instead of turning the cup. With that he was also taught calligraphy, and on slow mornings wrote Roy’s name in several different fonts.

His favorite donut was one tossed in cinnamon sugar.

He preferred documentaries over narrative films (found out after Megan insisted on another rom-com).

He tapped the chocolate sprinkle container three times when adding it as a topping to hot chocolate with whipped cream.

Kaldur knew how to speak Spanish, seen when he was conversing fluently with a customer.

While it seemed that Kaldur enjoyed pop music the most, he claimed he’s not well-versed in music, and therefore only knew whatever was playing on the radio.

Roy learned something about himself too. He in fact was a good listener (despite what Dick or his ex would say) because he never forgot a word Kaldur said.

He also realized on the fourth small talk he was always staring at Kaldur’s lips.

* * *

Their most recent meeting was chaotic. And it pissed him off, since he was late to work, and patrol that evening was a mess due to the big event.

At 7:30 AM the line to the shop almost went through the door and the coffee shop across the street had the same attention. Everyone in line was dressed in a business suit, and in their hands they carried recorders, pens, and paper. Roy’s phone buzzed, and when he looked down there was a message from Dick.

Dick (7:32)  
>Yo, B is in town with mayor  
>Gonna need some help patrolling tonight.  
>Some big gala going on

That definitely explained the abundance of reporters. He checked Gotham news and saw that Wayne and the mayor were making some speech around 9 or so. Reporters needed their cup of Joe to catch the billionaire in action.

But unlike the coffee shops, the donut place did not have as many coffee makers, nor did they have a variety of options other than drips and mochas. He saw the cashiers quickly taking down each order while Artemis and Kaldur brewed drinks as fast as they could. The manager was also outside, rather than in the kitchen, and jumping between both parties.

The man in front of him impatiently tapped his shoe, while others kept checking their phones and watches. The line was moving, but not fast enough for them. Roy couldn’t help but look at his watch too as he thought about the fastest way to work under these conditions.

“Hey! Can you two hurry up? I’ve been waiting here for 10 minutes!” One rude patron yelled, catching everyone’s attention.

Artemis and Kaldur glanced up from their work, then at each other to figure out what to do. “Sir, we will have your order out shortly.” Kaldur tried to explain.

“Shortly my ass. Wayne could be here any second! And if we miss him we’re going to lose our jobs!” When the other reports began agreeing with him, the manager stepped up, asking him to calm down. “Calm down? I’m sorry is your ass on the line here?” The man walked over to the counter just as Kaldur finished another order

“I have a tall mocha for George-”

The man slammed his hand down on the counter, startling Kaldur. “Where is my drink?”

Fist clenched, Roy took three long strides to the man. He firmly placed his hand on his shoulder and spun him around. “Hey, they said it would be out soon. No need to make a scene.” He kept his voice steady and collected, even though he really, _really_ wanted to punch him.

The man shrugged Roy’s hand away. His face was still in a frown as everyone kept staring at them. “Fine, I’ll go somewhere else.” He pushed passed Roy, stomping his way out.

The other customers returned to their phones and watches, as if nothing happened. The manager let out a heavy sigh before returning to the coffee maker. Roy was about to return to the back of the line, when his name was called by Kaldur.

“Grande and donut for Roy.” Confused, Roy returned to the counter and found his drip coffee and donut ready to be picked up. He looked at Kaldur, who mouthed a thank you and returned to work. This time, he received a sympathy smile from Artemis.

Roy told himself that even if it wasn’t Kaldur working, he would have done the same thing. Still, he liked seeing Kaldur smile, and he prided knowing _he_ was able to bring that smile on Kaldur. 

* * *

“Exchange student, first year masters student in Gotham University, studying Aquatics and Fishery.” Nightwing said as he roundhouse kicked a thug.

Red Arrow swung his bow into a guy’s jaw, sending the guy flying upwards. “What?”

“Your new barista! He’s actually Kon’s roommate, funny huh?”

“Is this an appropriate time to talk about this Nightwing?” Arrow retorted after another punch to a thug’s cheek. Nightwing, to say the least, was a chatterbox especially on patrol. When he’s not butchering the English language he’s catching Roy up with their friend’s lives. However, tonight they received intel that Cobblepot’s gang may interfere with Wayne’s benefit dinner, and sure enough they were right.

Nightwing grabbed another thug by his shoulders and used him to prop himself up. Once in the air he swung his legs and hit two other thugs running towards him before bashing the last thug’s head. Nightwing unnecessarily back flipped and stood on top of an unconscious thug. “Well you’re kinda an emotionally constipated guy; I know how much you hate talking about your feelings.”

“That’s not the issue. Why the hell do you know about his major?” Arrow asked while he handcuffed the unconscious thugs. After two weeks of light conversation with Kaldur, he never asked about his schooling.

“Uh, B is a huge donor to the school?”

“Yeah?”

“And that comes with “benefits” for me. Ya know as an alumni.”  

He glanced at his friend, somewhat horrified. “You looked him up? Records and all?”

“I got curious.”

“Wait how did you even know… Artemis.”

“Actually Zatanna.”

“Who is Artemis’ girlfriend.”

Nightwing waved his hand. “Eh specifics. Point is, you got it bad and I had to know who made Red Arrow buy a donut.”

“He didn’t make me buy anything.”

“Really? Mr. I-don’t-like-sweet-things has now been eating a chocolately donut every day with his regular cup of bitter coffee.” Red Arrow had his back turned, but he knew Nightwing was smiling. “So when’s the triple date?”

Roy groaned. “What triple date?”

“Me and Wally, Artemis and Zatanna, and you and Kaldur! Or Conner and Megan, you know who ever are available.”

“That feels like a crowd.”

“Hm true, but you know I’m always open for a double date!”

“Can we please just call GCPD and get going?”

“But I rather talk about your feelings. It’s not good to keep things bottled up.” He could _see_ Dick’s eyes batting under his mask.

“… why am I still friends with you?”

“Because I can get you Kaldur’s work and class schedule.”

“Oh god please tell me you don’t actually have that.”

“…” Dick turned around and pretended to handcuff another unconscious thug.

“ _Nightwing_.”

“You _said_ don’t tell you.”

* * *

The second Roy entered the shop, a grande cup with a plain glazed donut was sitting by the cash register. “Total is three dollars even.” Kaldur said as Roy approached him.

Of course Kaldur would memorize his order by now. He wanted to blame his predictability, but even the other baristas always asked Roy what he wanted.

“How do you know I wanted this donut?” He tried to tease, but failed when Kaldur’s face fell.

“A-apologizes, I shouldn’t have assumed-

“Oh shit. No sorry, just teasing ya.” Roy apologized as he took his order. “I do get the same thing a lot though, huh?”

A smile returned on Kaldur. “You do, not that it’s bad. I personally like oatmeal for breakfast.”

“Oatmeal? Please tell me you add stuff to it.”

“Bananas and strawberries.”

“Oh good, I could not eat that stuff plain.” Another thing added to his random trivia about Kaldur. “Anyway, thank you as usual.”

Kaldur nodded. “Of course, have a good day at work, my friend.”

He was caught off guard the first time Kaldur referred to him as such. A message from Artemis confirmed Kaldur saw him as a friend now since he called her the same thing. Being a friend was definitely a better level than just customer and employee. Now he just had to work his way up.

“Thanks, you too.”

Just as he was leaving he heard the manager ask if Kaldur could return for the closing shift. Kaldur reluctantly agreed which worried Roy. After the closing shift the manager usually gave all their leftover donuts to the shelter or orphanage. A very nice gesture, but the streets during that hour were filled with low-level criminals and drug dealers who easily picked a fight. The manager, a former cop, didn’t mind the streets. However Kaldur, the exchange student, knew nothing about Gotham’s night life.

He quickly sent a text to Nightwing, telling him he’s patrolling the southern part of Gotham.

Red Arrow stayed on the high ground, jumping from rooftop to rooftop as he followed Kaldur to the orphanage. So far so good, no goons tried to approach him. Kaldur seemed aware of his surroundings too, always looking forward and around instead of the ground. He also knew where the orphanage was so there was no worry about him getting lost.

In that regard, Roy looked like a well-skilled stalker, watching him from up above. He told himself that he was only keeping him safe, just in case. He lied to himself, saying if it were Artemis he would be doing the same (they both trained under the same guy so she knew what she was doing).

Kaldur reached the orphanage and briefly spoke to the nun and he handed her three boxes of donuts. A child came out and hugged Kaldur, thanking him. Ruffling the kid’s hair, Kaldur said goodnight and left.  

Roy would have called it off then until he remembered Conner’s apartment was on the other side of town. He looked at his communicator and saw no new messages from Nightwing, meaning he was in the clear to keep watch.

Things were looking good until he noticed one person trailing Kaldur. From an alleyway another person came out, and a few blocks ahead was one more person waiting by the crosswalk. He tapped on his mask and zoomed in on the possible assailants. As Kaldur approached closer to the crosswalk, one man pulled out a gun.

Red quickly pulled back his bow and sent an arrow to the man’s hand, knocking the gun out. This startled the other two and they drew out their knives, ready to attack Kaldur. Red Arrow jumped from the rooftop, releasing an arrow to subdue one assailant while punching the other one. His swing wasn’t hard enough as the other guy quickly threw a punch and hit him in the cheek. He ducked at the second fist, jabbing the guy with his quiver. The thug finally fell while clutching onto his pained stomach.

Red Arrow reached into his pocket for his communicator, quickly looking around when it wasn’t there. “I believe this is yours?”

Behind him, Kaldur was unharmed and holding his communicator. “I… yes it is. Thank you.”

Kaldur shook his head. “I should be thanking you. I did not notice them.”

As he was handed back his communicator, their hands briefly touched. While Roy was wearing gloves, he swore he felt that Kaldur’s hands were very cold, yet he felt his face heat up. “Do you- uh- need assistance going home?”

“I believe I can handle myself from here, I will just be more aware of my surrounds. But I do appreciate the offer.”

Roy was unsure but knew that pressing the issue may just annoy him. “Fair enough, but if you do find trouble again just yell. We have eyes everywhere.”

Kaldur nodded. “I will. Thank you—do you have a name?”

“Just Red Arrow is fine.”

“You have my sincerest gratitude’s, Red Arrow.” Kaldur said as he began walking away. The second he was out of sight Roy felt like he could breathe again. He looked down at the thugs who were still groaning from their injuries. A laugh cut through their groans. Roy looked up at the rooftop and found Nightwing smiling at him.

Well, that was going to end well.

* * *

Roy hated his friends.

Specifically he hated Dick, but everyone else was just as bad.

Wally (8:30)  
>Yo! Heard u saved Kal!  
>Did ya get hero sex outta it?

Dick (8:51)  
>Quadruple date at the aquarium.  
>Did you know he’s from a city literally called Atlantis?

He didn’t believe him at first, and then he looked it up. Apparently an island off of South Africa was called Atlantis.

 Megan (12:14)  
>You and Kaldur are dating and you didn’t tell me?! Σ(゜ロ゜;)  
>Oh wait nevermind Dick said it’s still a secret??  
>When it’s not a secret can we double date? ヾ(＠^▽^＠)ﾉ

Conner (13: 32)  
>Need me to put in a good word for you? He’s a good person.  
>Also has nice abs. Megan can confirm this.

Zatanna (14:01)  
>Omg I ran into your crush at the gym  
>Megan wasn’t kidding with the abs.

Even his fucking _ex_ found out. The two were on good terms, but they didn’t tell each other everything so why did she know!? Oh right, Dick was a fucking dick.

Cheshire (9:30)  
>He’s cute.  
>Too cute.  
>If you don’t take him I will

Roy (9:32)  
>You only want to sleep with him.

Cheshire (9:33)  
>Probably.  
>But if you’re not why let him go to waste?

Roy (9:36)  
>…  
>Are you threatening me?  
>Did Dick put you up to this?

Chesire (9:36)  
> •̀.̫•́✧

The only person he didn’t receive an annoying text from was Artemis. At first he assumed Zatanna’s text was speaking for both of them, but when he enter the coffee shop to talk with Kaldur, he couldn’t help but notice that she looked _uncomfortable_.

“Good morning Roy, your usual is on the… oh? What happened to your…?” Kaldur pointed to his cheek.

Roy gave him a cheeky smile. “Oh you know, kid at the center got a little more rowdy. Not his fault though, days like that happen. I’m fine though.”

Kaldur’s hand, that was suspended as he typed in the cash register, looked like it was about to reach out to Roy. He caught himself and quickly pulled back, rubbing his hand. “That is unfortunate to hear. But I am glad to see you are otherwise unharmed my friend.”

He wanted to slap himself, honestly, because he shouldn’t have been careless that night to get hit in the first place. “Hey, things happen. I-uh, do appreciate the sentiment though.”

Roy scratched his bruised cheek and tried to look everywhere else except at Kaldur. His order was already on the counter but made no attempt at picking it up.  He looked over at Artemis, expecting that signature smile at his current attitude. This time there was no smirk or teasing eyes. She kept looking back at them, as if to say something yet held her tongue.

“Kal-”

“Roy-”

They locked eyes, waiting for someone to speak first. The next voice that did was the last person Roy wanted to hear.

“Yo Artie! Hey Roy you’re here too!”

Roy’s shoulders slumped as he held in an audible groan. He grunted when a hand slapped his back. “Wally.”

“The one and only. Hey Kal! Can I get an order of two dozen assorted donuts?”

It took Kaldur a second to compose himself. “C-coming right up.” He said as he rang up Wally’s order.

“Actually now that I have all of you here,” A large smile grew on Wally’s freckled face, and Roy swore he wiggled his eyebrows at him, “Dick and I are doing a dinner-slash-movie night at our place. Gonna be a potluck sort of thing and I was wondering if you’d like to join us Roy and Kaldur.”

“Me?” The two said at the same time, causing Wally to snicker.

“Yeah! Conner and Megan already agreed, and Artemis I called Zatanna and she vouched for the both of you. So what do you say? We’ll be watching some kung-fu movies!”

“Well if Zatanna already said yes I’m there.”

The green eyed man turned to Roy and Kaldur, eagerly awaiting their answers. Behind them, Roy heard a group of people enter the shop. “I, uh, I can make it.” Roy answered hesitantly.

“As I can.” Kaldur replied in the same tone.

Artemis placed Wally’s order on the counter top. “Excellent! I’ll tell Dick it’ll be a full house! The quadruple date is a go!”

“Wait what?!” Roy reached out to Wally who easily dodged him and sped out the door. Damn that former track star!

He wanted to apologize for Wally but Kaldur was already taking the orders of other customers. Roy couldn’t help but notice how red Kaldur’s face was though, and realized that his was probably the same. Artemis uncharacteristically looked away.

\---

Roy felt stupid. As in monkey suit stupid.

He wasn’t actually wearing a suit and tie, but his wardrobe for that evening was more ‘professional’ than his usual sweats and jacket he wore around the house or with his friends. On the walk, Roy kept buttoning and unbuttoning his shirt that was underneath a red vest. He decided not to go with a bow tie, knowing that the dynamic duo would only laugh the entire night, but he was unsure how ‘casual’ he should look.

Roy stopped walking, realizing how stupid it was. It was just a movie night, to spend time with friends like the old days, not an actual quadruple date. Things seemed to be going that way during dinner where chatter over the meal was cheerful and fun. Wally told how someone at the medical examiner’s office lost a _foot_ , Conner ranted about a group project he was stuck in (“It’s the master’s program why do we still have group projects?), and Zatanna recalled one of her shows where her assistant lost all the rabbits five minutes before show time. Roy completely forgot about his stupid get up and relaxed, laughing genuinely with everyone else.

Then, the ‘date’ began.

He was sure Dick coordinated the seating, and by coordinate he meant made sure everyone sat down before Roy and Kaldur could. Dick and Wally had a huge couch that fit up to four people. On the floor were blankets and beanbags to sit comfortably as well. To make sure it _wasn’t_ a quadruple date, Roy planned to sit next to Artemis on the beanbags, forcing Zatanna in between Artemis and Kaldur. Of course that wasn’t going to work, when Dick asked Roy to help him set up dessert in the kitchen, and purposely kept him in by ‘struggling’ to cut the cake pieces and over-froze the ice cream so that Roy had a hard time scooping it out.

By the time they brought out dessert, Conner and Megan cuddled on one side of the couch while Wally saved Dick’s seat. Artemis and Zatanna were comfortably under a blanket, leaving Kaldur by himself. When he was sure no one was looking Roy kicked Dick’s shin.

As promised the film was a kung-fu movie with over the top action and very cheesy dialogue. Roy was barely listening as most of his attention was focused on how close he was supposed to get to Kaldur. Dick must have turned on the AC because the room was chilly, and the only blanket left was being used by Kaldur. At some point Kaldur must have noticed Roy shiver and draped the blanket over him.

From his peripherals he could see Artemis resting her head on Zatanna. He casually turned around to look at the clock and saw that Megan was sitting in Conner’s lap with her head on his chest, while Dick lazily rested his legs on Wally’s. He looked over at Kaldur, who was sitting up straight with his legs crossed.

Was he going to try and cuddle up too? Just lay his head on Kaldur’s shoulder casually? Or try and hold his hand under the blanket? Hell, was it even appropriate to make the first move?

After internally debating, Roy stood up and mumbled about needing fresh air. “Need us to pause?” Wally asked.

“No I’ll only be a second.”

“Kay, but this is a non-smoking building!”

Roy waved his hand as he opened the door to the balcony. He leaned over the bannister and took a deep breath, trying to compose himself. Roy took off two buttons of his shirt and fanned himself. It was much colder outside than in, but contemplating what to do with Kaldur made him heat up.

He turned around when the door opened again, and he was sure his heart rate sped up as Kaldur closed it behind him. “It was warm in there.” He said.

Roy chuckled. “Yeah, we’re close and all but I need some breathing room.”

Kaldur joined him, resting his arms on the railing and looking out into the city. Under the smoggy night, Gotham’s buildings lit up the sky, twinkling in the darkness. Out in the distance they heard police sirens and the bat signal illuminated in the clouds. Just another typical night in this crime-filled city.

“ …ange first date.”

“Huh?” Was Kaldur actually saying something this whole time? Well there go brownie points for being a good listener.

Kaldur smiled, clicking his tongue. “I said this was a strange first date.”

Roy was silent for a full minute before he jumped away from Kaldur. “W-wait?! This was _our_ date?!”

The other male snickered lightly, and then held his stomach as he gave into full blown laughter. Roy had never seen Kaldur laugh like that before, but his face turned red, knowing that he was laughing _at_ him. “I apologize my friend, you look like a deer caught in the headlights.”

He scratched the back of his head. “Well yeah! If I’d know this was a date I’d brought you something nice, or taken you _away_ from here.”

Kaldur shook his head. “I believe it is my fault for allowing this to go out of hand. You see, I mentioned asking you out to Conner a few nights ago. I’m not sure how, but that translated to a double date just so we would be comfortable, and then Richard got involved.”

Roy groaned. “I’m gonna kill him.”

“I doubt he meant harm, although I was hoping we’d be out in private.”

“Yeah no kidding, it’s like having your parents tag along.”

Silence bestowed upon them once again as the two gazed out to the city skyline again. A light breeze picked up causing Roy to shiver. Kaldur began taking off his jacket but Roy held his hand up. “I’m fine, it’s not that cold. Besides, isn’t that a move you’re supposed to make at the end of a date?”

Kaldur’s eyebrow rose. “Are you saying this is a date?”

“Absolutely not. We’re gonna do this properly—restaurant, maybe a movie, _without_ them breathing down our necks. Then you can give me your jacket.”

“So when can we do this?”

 “You free next week, same time?”

“Indeed I am.”

A smile arose on Roy’s face. “Then it’s a date.” He pulled out his cell phone. “Give me your number? Otherwise I think you’re always at the donut shop.”

He chuckled and began typing in his number with Roy’s smile never fading. His stark and ‘serious’ demeanor always made him look still, like a soldier, but on the inside he was jumping with excitement. He was finally going on a date with him.

That excitement was interrupted when he heard someone bang on the balcony glass door. The curtains on the other side were in the way, so he couldn’t see who was there. Now pouting, Roy suddenly jerked open the door resulting in Wally, Dick, and Megan falling out. In the living room Conner and Zatanna were laughing their asses off.

 “Uh, hello Roy! Lovely weather we’re having.” Megan said sweetly. Dick and Wally quickly scrambled behind her knowing he would never punch her. Behind Roy, Kaldur face palmed.

He really, really hated his friends.

* * *

Except Artemis, who had a completely different reaction.

When he entered the donut shop two days later, she was back at her usual cash register. He must have looked disappointed because she scoffed at his manner. “Kaldur has an exam, took the morning off to study.”

“Oh…”

“Gonna buy a donut for me or are you just saying that for Kaldur?”

“…. Just my usual cup.”

“You got it.” She said as she turned back to the drip station. “So… you actually gonna pursue him?” For once there was no one behind him, giving Artemis an excuse to keep her customer busy. “Because I don’t think you should.”

“I already booked that Italian restaurant by the harbor—wait what?”

“No way, that place? Wasn’t it hard to get a reservation?”

Roy crossed his arms. “Your explanation first.”

She bit her lip, but ultimately sighed and scratched the back of her head. “Kaldur isn’t like us. He came from a different country to start a new life. He doesn’t need a vigilante boyfriend punching drug dealers every night.”

“I wasn’t planning on--”

_Telling him_

“--getting him involved anyway.”

Artemis scoffed. “Yeah, and looked what it almost did to me. Hell, I’m surprised Dick and Wally are still together.”

There was no denying their double lives as a ‘superhero’ (dubbed by the Daily Planet)/ ‘psycho vigilantes’ (dubbed by every other news outlet) did come with significant consequences.  Artemis almost lost her life and her girlfriend when the leader of a notorious arms dealer found Zatanna’s identity. After they sent that guy’s ass to prison, Artemis quit to protect Zatanna. Once in a while Roy would get a phone call from Wally, angry at Dick’s recklessness on Gotham’s streets, yet still stayed with him because he loved that he was a hero.

The balance of two vigilantes as a couple worked out for a while, but similar to Dick and Wally, Roy’s breaking point was when Cheshire was almost killed on the field and she walked out of the scene like nothing had happened. They argued, about how reckless she was, about how he didn’t see the bigger picture, about how sacrificing yourself wasn’t worth it, and how _things happen_ in the field and maybe a sacrifice was necessary. Their relationship was crumbling anyway, so that was the final straw.

So as much as it hurt, Artemis was right. He couldn’t bring himself to force Kaldur into worrying about him, where he would come home to a fight that hurt them both.

Artemis reached over the counter and lightly punched Roy’s arm. “Sorry to bring down the mood like that. I just don’t want to see you get hurt again.”

“I know. I know.”

“I mean, if you already made plans…”

“I’m getting mixed signals here blondie.”

She rolled her eyes. “Follow your instincts. But just keep what I said in mind.”

Artemis slid him his coffee cup. Nodding, Roy took it and walked out the door, regretting he didn’t buy a donut with it.

* * *

The date was spectacular. Roy has not had that much fun in a long time, and that scared him.

It began normally with dinner and a movie. Kaldur loved Italian and the view of the harbor was shimmering with the boat lights. The movie ended up sucking in terms of production and played out like a comedy rather than a drama. It didn’t stop the two from laughing and commenting along with the audience. After the movie, Kaldur received a text from Conner, asking if he could stay out longer so he and Megan could have some private time.

Luckily the boardwalk was still open with rides and carnival games. They were first just walking around, sharing cotton candy, when Kaldur spotted a rigged archery game. Roy knew he shouldn’t play, because only a skilled archer would be able to beat it. The man noticed them and giving a sly smirk between the cigarette in his mouth. “Hey, why don’tcha try and win for your pretty friend there?”

Both felt uncomfortable under the man’s gaze. “Sorry, we’re just looking around.” Roy said as they began to walk away. But before they made it out of the man’s eyesight, he muttered some derogatory words regarding their relationship. Roy immediately turned on his heel and slammed down a five dollar bill. “I’m aiming for the big prize.”

He pulled back on the bow, feeling how uneven the upper and lower limbs were. While the target seemed easy enough and only a few feet away, it looked off centered so actually piercing it would be difficult. Good thing he was a trained archer.

Roy adjusted his weight and stance, pulling back at the cheaply made string. But the second he pulled he pierced through and almost broke the target. Five shots later he hit every single one. “I’ll take the giant octopus.”

The man’s cigarette fell when his mouth went agape. He robotically handed Roy the stuffed sea creature while Roy smugly walked away. “For you my friend.”

Kaldur looked just as stunned as he accepted his gift. “Thank you… how did you…? Those games are rigged.”

“Uh, I used to do archery back in high school?”

“That was amazing. I would like to see more if that is possible.”

Roy raised his eyebrow. “Oh yeah? I can definitely show you my old bow back at my place.” When Kaldur didn’t respond right away, Roy realized how much of an innuendo that was and quickly retracted. “I mean- I do actually have my old quiver hanging. I’m not asking you to come back and I mean it is still a first date—”

He stopped when Kaldur covered his mouth so he wouldn’t laugh too loudly. “That was not a bad pick up line. But if you do not mind, I would like to see your place. Also… I don’t think I’ll have my couch tonight.”

“Oh shit, are they still going at it? Well you are welcomed to take my bed—with me on the couch. Again I’m not implicating anything that you don’t want.”

If Roy wasn’t already flustered, Kaldur lacing their fingers together ensured his body temperature was through the roof. “I know, and I appreciate this. Let’s go back.”

Oh, Roy had it bad. 

The way back was a comfortable silence, both hand in hand, as they walked down the now empty streets of Gotham. But when they approached Roy’s apartment complex, several goons belonging to Cobblepot sat on his staircase. “Hey, I think that’s him.” One of them said the second they say Roy. All five of them stood and removed their pocket knives.

“Kaldur! Stay back!” He jumped in front of Kaldur and elbowed one thug to the ground. Roy reached into his back pocket, about to send a distress signal to Nightwing when another thug jumped on top of him, and then a third punched his chest. He was on his knees, gasping for air as they kicked his stomach. His communicator was tossed across the sidewalk. With his head down, Roy grabbed a foot to push the thug away, yet the kicks kept coming.

One of the thugs yelped, and suddenly he was face was on the pavement. A weight was lifted as the last thug was pulled away. When he looked up, Kaldur was face to face with Cobblepot’s thug. The man charged at Kaldur with his knife.

Roy’s eyes widened as Kaldur skillfully dodged the blade and punched the man’s throat, ultimately subduing him. Kaldur turned around when another thug popped out from the alleyway and swiftly jumped out of the man’s attempted grip. He saw Kaldur pull out a taser and jab it into the man’s neck, sending high voltage and _blue_ electricity all over his body.

Needless to say, Roy could not keep his eyes off Kaldur.

When the man finally fell, Kaldur ran to Roy’s side. He gently lifted Roy by holding him by his waist, and slinging Roy’s arm over his shoulder. “We need to get to a hospital.”

“N-no. I’m fine. I have some medical supplies at my place.”

“But your wounds-”

“Please Kaldur, just take me upstairs?” There was no way he was going to a hospital. He had worse injuries that he somehow survived, a little bruising would heal fast.

Kaldur hesitantly agreed and helped Roy to his apartment on the top floor (and it didn’t help that the elevator was still broken, so those stairs just added more pain to his sides). Not too long after sitting down, GCPD finally arrived and made their way up to question them. Lucky for him, Dick was actually on duty.

“Glad to see you two are okay,” Dick said as he wrote down their statements. “Roy, do you need to go to a hospital?”

Roy glared at him back while Kaldur shook his head. “He insists not to go.”

Dick sighed and gave Roy a weary smile. “If that’s the case we’re done here. Please call if there’s any more trouble.” Dick walked over to Roy and handed him his communicator. “I believe this is yours. We found it on the sidewalk.”

Roy quickly shoved it back in his pocket. Kaldur led Dick and the other officers out the door, bidding them goodnight.

Now alone, Kaldur sat by Roy’s side and applied the rest of the bandages to his sides. A bag of ice was placed on Roy’s eye, numbing his face. “This may be… inappropriate to ask on a first date, but can you remove your shirt? I believe there are more bruises that I cannot see.”

The redhead laughed and sat up. “It’d only be more inappropriate if I asked you to take it off for me.” The blush on Kaldur’s face made him laugh again as he slowly removed his shirt. Once off, he closed his eyes, not wanting to see Kaldur’s reaction.

After years of crime fighting, his body was covered in scars. Various knife encounters, body slamming into hard objects, and even a couple of bullet wound were shown on his chest.

He opened one eye when Kaldur’s cool hand touched the scar on his lower right side. That scar was from his first solo mission, shot by an arrow out of all things. His enemy at the time decided to use arrows just to see who the better archer was. Roy barely won, sending that guy to prison, but sending himself to the hospital with a punctured organ. The fact that he survived at all was a miracle to Artemis and Dick.

Roy squirmed when his hand lingered a little too far down. Kaldur pulled back. “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean—“

“It’s fine. I’m just ticklish.” Roy reassured. “Like what you see?”

It was just too cute with the way that Kaldur blushed; especially since he was usually a composed person. But while Kaldur’s face was heated, the man looked upset at the sight of Roy’s body. “I didn’t know a rehab counselor would get hurt on the job so much.”

“Oh that? Uh yeah, that was _before_ I got a stable job. I was kind of a street kid ya know?”

“And I suppose this is also from your street childhood?” Kaldur asked as he touched another scar by his shoulder. That one was definitely a bullet wound, courtesy of some sniper. “Or this?” The one on his lower left hip was a recent knife slice during an undercover mission.

“Yes?” He lied.

Getting a chuckle out of Kaldur lightened things ever so slightly. But when his eyes lowered to Roy’s pocket, where the communicator was still sticking out, he knew his secret was out. “So, you are not the red archer who watches over Gotham?”

At this point hiding the truth was useless. Kaldur already made the connections with his communicator and his archery. “What can I say? Fighting in spandex is my hobby.”

Kaldur’s hand moved up to Roy’s cheek where the bruise from days earlier was almost healed. He gently caressed Roy’s bruise with his knuckles. Roy leaned into his touch, relaxing as the aspirin kicked in. “I do not feel I thanked you properly for that night.”

“Hey, I told you that wasn’t necessary.” Roy said. “It’s what I do.”

“Still, it is not every day the person I’ve been… _perusing_ comes to my rescue.” Kaldur replied with a grin.

Roy blinked a few times and then threw his head back in laughter. His head felt heavy and his eyes began to close. The medicine was helping his body relax while simultaneously making him tired. “So… uh. You’re okay with it? That I do this like every night?”

“Should I not be okay with it?”

Roy relaxed into the couch with his head thrown back and eyes closed. “It’s just, I don’t know having a vigilante boyfriend doesn’t scare ya or something?”

He opened his eyes when Kaldur’s cool lips pressed on his swollen hand. “Not at all, in fact, I am glad this is what you do.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

Roy’s lips turned into a smirk. He leaned forward and captured Kaldur’s lips with his own. Kaldur eagerly kissed back, gently pushing Roy back onto the couch and practically straddling him. If Roy wasn’t injured, he would have taken Kaldur into his lap with the possibilities of their clothes coming off. But Kaldur, being the observant and considerable man he was, pulled away.

He still had a shit-eating grin after their kiss, which Roy did find hot. “Allow me to take you to bed.”

Roy wiggled his eyebrows. “Oh, doing the dirty on the first date?”

“You may only dream.” Roy was about to comment on his comeback until Kaldur continued. “But you must rest.”

“Ugh, fiiine. But only because you’re pretty.”

Kaldur slung Roy’s arm over his shoulder so he could prop him up. They steadily walked to Roy’s messy bedroom, where Kaldur gently released him onto his bed. Roy reached out and pulled Kaldur, not hard enough for him to fall, but just enough to sustain his attention. “Hey, stay here tonight. I don’t mean the dirty way either.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah of course. Besides it’s late.”

“Thank you Roy.”

He felt Kaldur leave his hand. “Whoa, whoa, where are you going?”

“To the living room?”

Grudgingly, Roy propped himself up with his elbows. “Oh hell no, that couch is old and I should have thrown it away three years ago. You stay here, I promised you the bed anyway.”

Again, he would never get tired of making Kaldur blush. “Are you sure?”

“More than sure. But only if you want to. Uh, no pressure just that couch really sucks.”

Removing his jacket and belt, Kaldur slid under the covers but still left enough room between them. Both of them laid on their back, silently staring at the ceiling in his darkened room. Roy sighed, loudly enough for Kaldur to notice but the other man stayed still.

“Oh fuck it.” Roy rolled over and threw his arm over Kaldur’s waist and buried his nose in his shoulder.

Roy swore Kaldur was smiling as he turned over and pulled him closer to his chest. The archer sighed happily. “We’re gonna talk more about this tomorrow?”

“Yes we will.”

“Alrighty. Gnight Kaldur.”

“Goodnight Roy.”

He loved hearing Kaldur say that, and all he wanted was to hear that every night.

And when he woke up the next morning to Kaldur’s sleeping face, Roy relaxed in his embrace. They still had things to talk about, like how their relationship will work, and how Kaldur knew how to fight like that, but for now, Roy was happy with where he was.    

* * *

** Epilogue **

“One cup of coffee and blueberry pancakes.” Kaldur announced as he slid the mug and plate on the table.

Roy, in his boxers only and covered in hickies, smiled lovingly at his boyfriend. Kaldur wore an apron but was also just in his boxers. He walked up to Roy and kissed his forehead before setting down his own breakfast. “Oh, I do not remember if I told you but I believe Artemis and Zatanna—

“Whoa do I smell pancakes?”

“And sex?”

Roy turned his head to the door with a deadpanned expression as the two women walked into their apartment. Artemis was holding a stack of papers while Zatanna had Roy’s spare key in her hand. The magician quickly looked away from them, pretending to be more interested in Roy’s dirty pile of clothes than the two shirtless men. Artemis snorted.

“Pancakes and sex, nice. Here’s the files you needed Roy.”

“Thaaanks. Just put them by the couch.”

“Would you two, um, like some pancakes as well?”

Roy honestly loved how polite Kaldur was to their unexpected guests. He just wished their guests were _not_ his friends.

“Uh, I mean we were here just to drop off—

“Hell yes.” Artemis said as she took a seat. Zatanna shook her head but proceeded. As Kaldur stood up to make more pancakes, Roy dragged his hands down his face.

But the laughs from the Artemis, Zatanna and Kaldur forced him to smile.

**Author's Note:**

> There was meant to be more on Kaldur's backstory which I may do as an extra chapter. It was originally written but the ending kept getting further away and it was never ending. I swear though I had this elaborate back story for everyone in this donut universe lol.


End file.
